Summer Plans
by eyechange
Summary: Lily and her friend Marl are staying with Sirius and James in Potter Manor for the whole summer. They end up playing a game with enchanted parchment that gives them a different activity to do a day! ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

Lily heard a voice call out her name from the sitting room. Following the source of noise she saw James Potter stood just in front of her fireplace with slight soot on his shoes. Pulling out his wand he cleaned them off and looked up to Lily with a smile on his face.

''Got your things packed?'' he said happily.

''Yeah, they're in my room. I'll go get them!'' she replied before turning on her heel and leaving. When she returned minutes later she had her Hogwarts trunk in her left hand. She called to her parents saying bye and she would write once James's family dropped her at Platform 9 and 3/4.

James took the trunk, offered her some floo powder and motioned for her to go first. She stepped into the green flames and said ''Potter Manor'', a few dizzy seconds later she stumbled out of a fire place in a huge kitchen.

''LILY!'' screamed Marlene as she threw herself at her best friend.

''What are you doing here already?'' asked Lily torn between confusion and amusement as Marl hung onto her.

''Oh, Sirius came and got me while James got you!'' she explained quickly. Suddenly there was a _whoosh_ from behind them and they saw James step out of the fireplace supporting Lily's trunk. Marl grabbed it off him and yelled ''Come on Lils, I'll show you your room!'' Because both Marl and James were pure-blood, their families were extremely close and Marl had been to Potter Manor loads of times and knew her way around.

Laughing Lily followed her friend out the kitchen and into the hallway. ''Whoa'' she breathed as she saw the elaborate staircase with several littler staircases spiralling off of it. Marl saw her reaction and giggled.

They climbed a few flights of stairs until Marl halted in front of a white door. She pointed to the one opposite, ''That's my room, James and Sirius are down the hall a little, James's is on the same side as yours okay?'' Lily could only nod.

Marl turned around and pushed the door in front of them open, she walked in and dumped Lily's trunk at the end of her double bed. Lily thought she had died. Her room was so huge, it had her own bathroom and the wardrobe seemed already stocked. Marl grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the room and led her down the hall they were previously in. As she was being pulled down the hall she noticed the rooms that had 'Sirius' and 'James' name plates on. Next door was labelled 'Common Room'; Marl pushed it open to reveal a huge comfy looking room. It had a warm fire cackling and lots of assorted seats. James and Sirius were sprawled on a sofa each near the window.

Sirius turned around at the sound of the door opening and ran at Lily. He picked her up and swung her round in a circle before depositing her on James's lap. She blushed and got up quickly. James stood too, smiled at her and gave her a hug whispering ''Sorry'' in her ear.

Marl got impatient and said ''Right, so what's this big secret James?''

Lily looked at James who was smiling, Sirius who looked upset and confused and Marl who was looking confused. James asked them all to sit and began explaining.

''Okay,'' he said, ''since this summer you all agreed to stay here, I thought about a little game we could play. Let me explain. It's an on-going game where we all have to be together through the holidays. The object of the game is to get to know everything about each other. I charmed this'' -he summoned a piece of parchment- ''to plan a different activity daily that we would do. For it too work, one of us just has to tap it with our wand and say 'Hodie' it's Latin for 'Today' and after you've said that, it reveals the plan for the day. Also the rooms we're all in have fully stocked wardrobes as some of the days you will be required to wear something specific. Now, what do you think?''

Sirius said ''Sounds perfect, when does it start?''

''Well today, that is, if everyone agrees? You will all have to sign the bottom to activate your wand to work on it. Silently and wandlessly James summoned a quill and signed his name. He then put the parchment and eagle quill down on the table. Sirius quickly moved it towards himself and signed, after he pushed it towards the girls. Lily signed her name neatly and passed it to Marl who scribbled her name and pushed it back to James. He beamed and tapped it with his wand saying ''Hodie''.

Instantly words appeared in green ink. The parchment read:

_**Plan:**__ Today you four will take a swim in the Potter Manor Outdoor Pool. For lunch the house elves will serve you in Dining Room 3 and then you'll continue to play in the pool until dinner, when you will eat in Dining Room 6.  
__**Aim of the day: **__Enjoy the first day of summer and take advantage of the sun and warm weather. Use this time to talk more and see what you can find out about each other._

James stood and said, ''Right well, if everyone gets changed into their swimming kit and meets by the pool in 20 minutes? Marl get ready then wait for Lily, she doesn't know where the pool is. Okay?''

Sirius responded by dashing out of the room in a rush to get to the pool first. Marl nodded at James's words and left, Lily simply said 'Alright' before turning to leave. As she reached the door she took a left. James came up behind her, placed his hands on her waist, causing her stomach to flutter slightly inside, and twirled her round, he winked and said ''Your room is to the right''. They walked down the hall. When James reached his room he said he'd meet her at the pool. She carried on to her room.

When she reached her room she heaved her trunk onto the bed and began rifling through it for a swimsuit. The first thing she found was her red bikini. She decided it would have to do and walked into her bathroom and threw it on. She came out and walked back to her trunk. A few minutes later Lily was stood with a tank top and skater skirt on over the top of her red bikini and a fluffy white towel under her right arm.

There was a knock at the door so Lily walked over and opened it to see Marl standing there. She was wearing an ice blue coloured bikini with a light summer dress over the top. She smiled. ''Ready?''


	2. Chapter 2

When Lily and Marl reached the pool, James was sat at the side with his legs dangling in laughing at Sirius who was already swimming. When Lily got the first look at the pool she nearly laughed. In front of her was an Olympic sized swimming pool, and at the far end there were three brightly coloured huge slides all ending up in the deep end of the pool. On the left there was a magenta coloured slide that was a tube that twisted and curled round and round before there was a shoot to land in the water. The middle slide was blue; it had a straight flight of metal steps leading to the top of an uncovered practically vertical slide that plummeted straight into the water. Finally on the right there was a bright yellow slide. It was bumpy, and in random places there were big ups and downs until you finally hit the water. Lily just sighed looking at it.

Marl had moved to a sunbathing bed. She dumped her down and stripped her dress off so she was stood in her bikini. Lily followed and did the same at the sun bed next to hers.

''Race you to the deep end?'' Marl shouted to Sirius. With a great running leap she dived into the pool and began swimming. Laughing at her friends, Lily dropped down next to James at the side of the pool.

''Come with me!'' he said jumping to his feet.

''Why? Wait! Where are we going?'' she asked.

''The slides! Come on!'' he replied, starting to walk towards the deep end.

''Oh... okay!'' she said running after him. When they reached the slides he stopped.

''Which one do you wanna go on first?'' he asked her.

''Erm... the pink one?'' she said smiling. He nodded and then she grabbed his hand dragging him towards it. When they reached the top he told her to go first. She sat down at the top and felt the water whooshing around her. James gave her a gentle push and she was gone. Twisting and turning she flew down until she hit the surface of the water and descended into the depths. As she came up for air she heard a splash and turned to see that James had just gone under.

She heard a gasp of air from behind her but when she looked there wasn't anybody. Confused she continued to tread water wondering why James was still under. Then all of a sudden she was yanked under by her legs. She opened her eyes to see James grinning underwater at her. She kicked her feet and propelled herself to the surface. When she broke it he appeared next to her too. She just laughed at him. Sirius came whizzing past as he too came off the slide then seconds later so did Marl.

When they all re-surfaced they agreed to go on the slide again before they left for lunch. Sirius came down first, then James, after that it was Marl and finally Lily came down last. When they all swan back to the shallow end, they reached their sunbathing beds and dried off with their towels. As they would be coming back out after lunch they left their things and went back inside. After making their way to Dining Room 3 they all told the house elves what they wanted to eat and waited for it. Marl and Lily were talking about the yellow slide they wanted to try after lunch while Sirius was talking to James about the blue one in the middle. Lunch came interrupting the conversations and they all ate happily before going back outside again.

When they saw all the way back to the deep end Marl and Sirius had an argument about with slide they wanted to go on next. Eventually they decided on the yellow one, it was double tubed so they could go down two at a time. Marl and Sirius barged past Lily and James and went down first screaming the whole way. Lily looked down nervously. It was a lot higher than the pink one they already went on. James seemed to guess what she was thinking and smiled reassuringly. She sat at the top with James next to her and took a death breath. _'Come on Lily, Gryffindor courage!'_ she thought before taking James's hand and pushing herself forward. They went extremely fast and bumped up and down, up and down, up and down until they hit the water with a splash. They resurfaced at the same time to see Sirius and Marl already climbing out.

After they swam over and got out, they made their way to climb up to the blue slide in the middle. The straight steps up were metal and cold which was nice against the heat of the sun. When they reached the top they all sat on the ledge, Marl, James, Sirius then Lily. They all held hands and pushed off. Even though it wasn't as high as the yellow one, it was still taller than the pink one and it was just a drop. It didn't even feel like they were using the slide. They just dropped through the air. Then they all hit the water at the same time and resurfaced laughing.

''Again! Please?'' asked Sirius as they were swimming to get out.

''Haha! I don't mind… as long as it's okay with everyone else?'' said Lily.

''That's my girl!'' he replied winking.

''Yeah, I'm in!'' said James, adding to the conversation. Everyone looked at Marl.

''Duh! YES!'' she practically screamed at them.

''Okay well, we'll only go a few more times. Then we could lie down on the sun loungers and get a tan?'' suggested James.

''Perfect!'' chorused Sirius and Marl together.

''Okay guys come on!'' said Sirius grabbing James and Lily and trailing them up the steps again after Marlene. When they reached the top, this time Lily sat in between the boys and Marl sat on the other side of Sirius.

''1…2…3!'' shouted James before they all pushed off the ledge and plummeted again. After playing on the slides for a few more hours, they went over to lay in the sun for a while.

When they were satisfied, together they all trouped inside for dinner. They climbed up to Dining Room 6 for dinner. They all hungrily ate and then James asked them to meet in the Common Room in 15 minutes after they could all change.

Lily wandered back to her room and stripped her bikini off and put back on her tank top and swapped her skirt for some denim shorts before making her way down the hall to the Common Room. When she opened the door she saw everyone there.

Sirius had put on some regular shorts with a shirt. Marl had her summery dress back on and James was wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts. She went and sat down on one of the beanbags next to everyone else.

''Okay, so now we're all here, I wanted to explain. In the evenings and into the night we can do whatever. I was thinking tonight we could go into Cinema Room 2 and watch a film?'' James spoke.

''Yeah sounds good, popcorn though right?'' said Sirius while Lily and Marl made agreeing noises.

''Of course Padfoot! Right come on then everyone!'' he said before walking towards the door. They followed him to the end of the floor and up a flight of stairs. We walked down the next hall past 'Cinema Room 1' and stopped outside 'Cinema Room 2'. James pushed the door open and they walked into a room with one large sofa and a huge screen. James flicked his wand twice and the screen came on and four buckets of popcorn came zooming from behind it. Marl sat at one end of the sofa and Sirius sat next to her. On his other side sat Lily who was also sitting next to James. After a few minutes the movie started and Lily looked round at Marl who was curled up against the end of the sofa with Sirius's arm around her. Sirius caught her looking and slung his arm round her too. She snuggled into him pulling James with her so they were all nearly lying on top of each other and stayed quiet and still to watch the film.

When it was finished Sirius lifted Marl up and carried her to her room. James walked Lily back to hers. When they reached it, she went up onto her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled, said good night and left. _'Yes,' _Lily thought, _'it was a good night!'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thump!_ A huge weight landed on Lily's bed startling her awake!

"Wha-" she started.

"Come on, wake up Lily-bean! Everyone's waiting!" Sirius wined. They was sounds of muffled laughter coming from the doorway to Lily's room. She groggily sat up and shot a death glare to James who was laughing at the scene before him.

"Fine, fine! Leave then so I can get changed?" she gave in.

"Who says we need to leave for you to do that?" Sirius winked at her.

"Come on Padfoot, I'll wake Marl up for you if you don't hurry!" tempted James. Sirius shot out of the room at lightening speed and ran across the hall.

"Thanks," she smiled at James, "but you can leave now!"

"Right, okay sure! Meet in the Common Room in 5!" he informed her before leaving. She scrambled into a pair of joggers and vest, she decided not do put anything nicer on because she was still unaware of the 'day's activity. She left and followed the familiar hall down to the Common Room door. She pushed it open to James sat by himself. She walked over casually.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked him gently.

"Waking Marlene.. apparently she's harder to wake than he anticipated!" James grinned. As he said this, the two in question, Sirius and Marlene walked in.

"Ready?" Marl asked.

"Sure, ''Hodie"... here!" James declared.

Green ink reappeared:

**_Plan: _**_Go to the 'Box' room, instructions await you there. Wear light coloured clothing and as less of it as possible while still being decent. Lunch will be there and you will be let out at 5 to attend dinner.  
__**Aim of the day: **__Learn to live in harmony and spend the day in close quarters._

_'Uh oh'_, Lily thought, _'this could either go reallly well or reallly bad...'_


End file.
